id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Woods
Emma Woods '''(formerly '''Lisa Beck), also known as the Gardener, is one of the default survivors unlocked after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. She is a Difficulty Level 1 character. She is also the mascot of the game. Rumor Backstory Emma was born as Lisa to a factory owner around 1876. Her father made her small toys and treated her well. However, her father was severely in-debt with the factory that he was tricked into buying. He burned himself in the fire after sending Lisa to an orphanage, where she stayed for five years. The orphanage resulted in children suffering from psychological trauma, so Lisa was sent away to a clinic. At the clinic, she was operated on by Dr. Lydia Jones. After this, Lisa fled and changed her name to Emma Woods. Having found "the one," Emma can finally focus on perfecting her gardening skills. Maybe dear Mr. Scarecrow still needs some new duds. Replace the rotten straw, throw on a new hat. Of course, appearance isn't the only thing she cares about. But, hey, what's wrong with dressing up your dream lover? As long as you have the money. Appearance Emma has a petite build alongside a peach skin tone. She has a pair of green eyes. She has brown hair tied into a bun that is covered by a straw sunhat. She also has various freckles under her left and right eye. She dons a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. She also wears a pair of blue jeans that are held up by a tool belt. Her tool belt holds a pair of pruning shears and a red bottle. She also dons a pair of brown boots and a green gardening apron. Gameplay External Traits * Ingenuity: Carries around a toolkit that is used to destroy rocket chairs. The more active rocket chairs that remain, the faster her destroying speed is. Due to her basic repair skills, toolkits are not depleted when used. * Mech Expert: Possesses certain repair skills. When calibration is triggered, the scope of success increases by 50% ''and triggering chance decreases by ''50%. Influenced by her, all teammates' scope of success increases by 5% ''and triggering chance decreases by ''5%. * Confidence: Due to her familiarity with the structure of rocket chairs, she is less scared and her persistence on a rocket chair is increased by 10%. * Veterans: Veterans are more vigilant than novices and gain an additional 2s boost when hit. Tips *As soon as the game began, try to dismantle the nearest rocket chair. *Once you finished dismantling, run as far as you can or hide to prevent getting caught. *Do not dismantle once you are in the hunter radius and you hear a heartbeat unless when you think you have enough time and the hunter is carrying a survivor. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 12: Pursuit and Escape, Gardener's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Gardener's Diary 1 will also be unlocked. '' Diaries Diary 1 Diary 2 Diary 3 Diary 4 ''After completing Diary 4, the player will unlock Gardener's Dark Side costume. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Dark Side * Strawberry * Peach Pink * Autumn * Flower Girl * Florist * Toiling Maid * Grail Maid * Nature Lover * Herbalist * Cowgirl * Boudoir Dream * Spring Demon * Ghost Girl * Haru Okumura * (TBA) Accessories * Confident Detective * Gemini * Expert Detective * Fake Holy Grail * Mini Hammer * Milk Carton * Spirit Lantern * Happy Birthday * NOIR's Axe * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Gardener - Cartoon * Gardener - Customization * Gardener - Silhouette * Toolkit - Colored * Gardener - Event Exclusive * Phantom Thieves of Hearts - NOIR * Gardener - Deduction Star * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down * Reflect * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Ready * Snooze * Wait * Stand * Look * (TBA) Trivia * Leo Beck, the Hell Ember, is her father ** Martha Beck is her mother * She has had interactions with Emily Dyer, Freddy Riley, and Kreacher Pierson prior to when she came to the manor. * She was operated on in the White Sand Street Asylum, making her connected to the map. ** The phrase “Lydia will always stand by Lisa’s side forever and ever” can be seen written on a wall in the room with an operating chair. *** Said room is where Lisa was operated on by Lydia Jones. * She does not seem to remember much of her past, or if she does, she doesn’t talk about it. * She is the mascot of Identity V. * She was born on December 21st. * She likes canaries and like her father, doesn't like rats and foxes. Gallery App_thumbail.png|The Identity V app thumbnail Gardener and skelkro.png|Official illustration of Emma with Mr. Scarecrow Official_artwork_with_the_gardener.png|An official illustration of Identity V featuring Emma Official_Website_illustration.png|Illustration of the default survivors App_thumbnail.png|The Identity V app thumbnail IMG_E0707.jpg|Emma, as she appears in the post-match screen after a game has been completed. Identity_V_Emma_Woods_Poster.jpg Category:Female Category:Character Category:Survivor Category:Contain Category:Difficulty Level 1